


Still

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It was quiet here.  <br/>Notes:  Takes place during the cemetery scene, after Joyce's death.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't ask, don't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a2zmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/gifts).



It was quiet here, despite everything that they had been through together. The loudest sound he heard was rhythm of her heartbeat, muffled beneath a jacket. Her breath provided a soft counterpoint to the percussion and sometimes, there was the faint scrape of her fingers over the back of his hand. 

 

They had not quite argued about it being dawn, not quite fought about whether he could stay with her and help out. They had agreed (lied) that the sunrise wasn’t quite here yet and Angel’s thoughts were both amused and grim – Romeo, leaving Juliet’s bedroom, had spoken something like this and look how that had ended. He kept silent on that dirgeful musing; sitting this close to Mrs. Summers’ grave made for maudlin thoughts.

 

(Later, oh later; he wished he’d lied even more about the sunrise; wished he’d listened more closely to the sound of her heartbeat. 

 

Later, he wished he’d stayed.)


End file.
